Es ist nicht so wie ihr alle denkt
by Charlotte64
Summary: Deutschland, was ist los? Du weißt, dass nur Nationen an der eigentlichen Konferenz teilnehmen dürfen und wir wollen jetzt anfangen. Warum ist Gilbert immer noch hier?" : halb historisch, halb crack, insgesamt ichweißnichtwassollesbedeuten. Rated T für das Erwähnen von Aktivitäten und für Gilbert. Kinder ab 13 sollten wirklich über Bienchen und Blümchen im Bilde sein


Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers und seine Charaktere gehört mir nicht sondern Himaruya-san. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verspreche, sie nachher wieder ins Regal zurück zu setzen.

Das hier ist halb historisch, halb crack (Gilbert ist Schuld) und insgesamt ichweißnichtwas. Trotz allem möchte ich die Situation in meinen headcanon übernehmen, auch wenn damit kostbare Gelegenheiten für wirklich großes Drama einfach verpuffen. Aber manchmal braucht man einfach einen Grund sich zu freuen. Die Aktion „Rettet Gilbo" päsentiert:

Es ist nicht so wie ihr alle denkt

Als die Mauer fiel feierten ihre Freunde und Verwandte mit ihnen, auch wenn nicht alle im Einzelnen verstanden, was vor sich ging. Der wichtige Punkt war jedoch, sie konnten sich wieder sehen, besuchen wen sie wollten und reisen wohin sie wollten. Die meisten Freunde setzten gradezu voraus, dass sie demnächst wieder zusammen ziehen würden und waren nicht überrascht, als ein Jahr später die Verträge unterzeichnet wurden, die ihre Länder tatsächlich vereinten.

Sie waren ein weniger überrascht, als Gilbert seinen Bruder zu der nächsten Weltkonferenz begleitete, deren Gastgeber Amerika grade war. Seine nahe Freunde klopften ihm auf die Schulter und fragten, ob er hier war, um sich einmal anzusehen, ob sein kleiner Bruder auch alles richtig machte, und er lächelte und sagte, dass er die allgemeine Atmosphäre genoss.

Und dann setzten sich alle auf ihre Plätze und stellten zu ihrer großen Überraschung fest, dass Gilbert immer noch bei ihnen war. Sein Bruder hatte einen Stuhl für ihn organisiert, während Gilbert mit den Nationen redete und nun saßen sie etwas gedrängt nebeneinander, denn laut den Tischkarten war für Gilbert kein Platz vorgesehen. Etwas Unruhe erhob sich um den Tisch. Die meisten taten ihre Verwunderung kund aber einzelne schienen direkt verärgert ihn immer noch am gleichen Tisch zu finden.

Gilbert und Ludwig wechselten ein oder zwei leise Worte, taten aber so, als hörten sie das alles nicht.

Schließlich erhob sich Amerika. Es gelang ihm etwas Ruhe einkehren zu lassen und er wandte sich an die beiden Brüder.

„Deutschland, was ist los? Du weißt, dass nur Nationen an der eigentlichen Konferenz teilnehmen dürfen und wir wollen jetzt anfangen. Warum ist Gilbert immer noch hier?"

Gilbert und Ludwig nickten sich zu und Gilbert grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. Ludwig sagte: „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht vorweg bescheid gesagt habe. Lass mich an dieser Stelle einfach anmerken, dass für jetzt und die zukünftigen Konferenzen ein Platz für Gilbert frei zu halten ist. Weil er mich von jetzt an öfter begleiten wird ..." Er sah seinen grinsenden Bruder an, der den Blick erwiderte. „Falls es ihm nicht langweile wird."

„Wah?" Amerika blieb der Mund offen stehen.

Den ganzen Tisch entlang wurde wieder lauter gesprochen. Einige lachten, davon wenige tatsächlich erfreut, Spanien und Frankreich zum Beispiel. Schweiz klang dagegen gar nicht froh. Die meisten waren nun erst recht verwirrt und fragten sich, was Ludwig damit sagen wollte. Einige wenige waren empört und schimpften offen über die Frechheit der deutschen Brüder. Romano tat sich hier hervor, was keinen wunderte, denn er mochte die Brüder ohnehin nicht. Aber auch Polen war recht deutlich zu vernehmen, während Österreich nur leise vor sich hin murmelte.

Ludwig besah stumm den Aufruhr, den sie verursacht hatten und warf Gilbert immer wieder Blicke zu. Aber auch Gilbert sagte nichts, stieß ihm nur aufmunternd den Ellenbogen in die Seite und lachte.

Allmählich fing sich Amerika wieder und versuchte erneut die Konferenzteilnehmer zu beruhigen, nur bedingt erfolgreich.

„Das ist doch voll nicht in Ordnung!" rief Polen. „Echt jetzt, es gibt kein Preußen mehr. Ich frage mich voll, was man tun muss um den endlich los zu werden. Aber echt, der lebt jetzt voll asi bei dir im Keller, Ludwig. Er hat doch echt kein eigenes Land mehr, aber voll jetzt."

Gilbert bekam einen Lachanfall und schlug mit der Stirn auf die Tischplatte. Ludwig sah verlegen an die Decke, sagte aber nichts, denn schon der nächste Konferenzteilnehmer rief dazwischen.

„Der weisshaarige Kartoffelbastard hat hier nichts verloren! Meinetwegen soll er bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst."

Gilbert hob den Blick und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch, Romano!"

Romano lief dunkelrot an und klappte den Mund zu.

Österreich sagte: „Ich finde es schon erstaunlich, dass ihr zwei das einfach so beschließt. Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wie ihr darauf kommt."

Andere Konferenzteilnehmer sprachen durcheinander und Amerika rief mehrmals zur Ruhe bis es wieder leiser wurde.

Inzwischen hob Ludwig die Hand wenige Zentimeter über den Tisch und winkte mit den Fingern.

„Ich möchte dazu bitte etwas sagen dürfen."

Amerikas Geduld war schon etwas strapaziert. „Ich bitte darum! Hoffentlich hast du eine Erklärung für eure eigenwillige Idee. Aber was auch immer du sagst, eigentlich müssten wir Gilbert trotzdem vorher rauswerfen, denn es liegt nicht wirklich allein in eurem Ermessen, ob er hier zugelassen ist."

„Nein, nein, nein. Das könnt ihr nicht und das dürft ihr nicht. Darum geht es ja."

„Bitte?"

Ludwig erhob sich. „Das Hauptargument mit dem ihr ihn vor die Tür setzen wollt, ist ja wohl, dass der Staat Preußen nicht mehr existiert und er darum keine Nation ist. Aber ihr überseht ein paar Dinge. Preußen ist schon seit etlichen Jahren aufgelöst, nicht erst seit neulich. Aber inzwischen hatte er sein eigenes Land, direkt neben mir, und einen anderen Namen. Namenswechsel kommen vor, das wisst ihr alle, genauso wie Wechsel der Regierungsform. Ich hatte bereits eine ganze Reihe davon. Ich hatte einen demokratischen Deutschen Bund, ich habe mich mit Gilbert in ein Kaiserreich geteilt, wir hatten danach eine Republik und in schneller Folge eine Diktatur und danach bin ich bei der Bundesrepublik gelandet. Alles leicht unterschiedliche Namen, aber immer mein Land. Die DDR war _sein_ Land, weil er dafür zuständig war. Auch er hatte schon einige Namenswechsel hinter sich, sogar recht drastische. Er hat schließlich einmal als Ritterorden angefangen. Natürlich war das Gebiet der DDR in keiner Weise mit seinem alten Preußen deckungsgleich, aber auch andere Länder haben schon spektakuläre Gebietsgewinne und Gebietsverluste gesehen, nicht wahr, Polen."

„Was?"

„Wenn man deine Entwicklung über die Jahrhunderte auf der Landkarte anschaut, bist du recht zielstrebig auf dem Weg nach Westen."

„Das betrachtest du aus dem falschen Blickwinkel", ließ sich endlich Gilbert vernehmen. „Er ist hauptsächlich auf dem Weg weg von Russland." Dann lachte er wieder. Ludwig sah streng zu ihm hinunter.

„Gilbert, das war jetzt wenig hilfreich."

Zu ihrem Glück litt Polen grade an Schnappatmung und bekam kein Wort heraus.

Ludwig wandte sich wieder an die versammelten Nationen. „Wenn ich noch einmal kurz zusammen fasse: Wir hatten uns bereits vor mehr als hundert Jahren darauf geeinigt, dass wir zusammen ziehen und uns in die Zuständigkeiten teilen. Das ist eine Zeit lang so gelaufen. Nach wenigen Jahrzehnten der Trennung sind wir nun ein zweites mal zusammen.

Was ich damit sagen wollte: die Behauptung es läge nicht in unserem Ermessen, ob Gilbert an der Konferenz teilnimmt oder nicht ist ziemlich kess. Denn die Entscheidung liegt allein in unserem Ermessen, und nicht die Spur in eurem. Wir sind beide die Repräsentanten für unser gemeinsames Land. Es könnte natürlich immer mal passieren, dass einer von uns beiden zu Zeiten einer Konferenz andere Aufgaben von unserer Regierung zugeteilt bekommt, krank ist oder ..." er sah Gilbert an. „Oder einfach keinen Bock hat zu kommen und sich um alles zu kümmern." Er sah wieder in die Runde. „Aber alles in allem müsst ihr von heute an damit rechnen, dass wir beide hier erscheinen. Gewöhnt euch besser gleich daran."

Er setzte sich. Offensichtlich hatte er gesagt, was ihm auf dem Herzen gelegen hatte.

Im Konferenzraum war es selten so still wie jetzt. Und weil alle nur verblüfft blinzeln konnten, ergriff Gilbert die Gelegenheit, das Wort und stand auf.

„Ich glaube, die Tatsache, dass ich bei meinem lieben Brüderchen in den Keller gezogen bin, hat bei einigen den Eindruck erweckt, dass ich meinen Status als Nation irgendwie aufgegeben oder schlicht verloren hätte. Ihr habt vielleicht eine falsche Vorstellung von dem Keller, kann das sein? Es handelt sich um recht wohnliche Räumlichkeiten, komplett mit Teppichboden, einer netten Tapete, Massivholzmöbeln und ich habe ein eigenes Bad. Zugegeben, das Fenster ist ziemlich klein und ich kriege da unten nicht so wirklich Sonnenlicht ab, aber, he! Ich bin Albino, ich komme damit schon klar. Wenn ich Sonne will, kann ich jederzeit da raus kommen. Ich bin nicht aus politischen Gründen in den Keller gezogen, ich bin aus technischen Gründen da unten eingezogen. Der Keller war schon vorher ziemlich gut schallisoliert. Wir mussten nicht mal viel daran tun, um die Sache perfekt zu machen. Wir haben nämlich ziemlich zügig festgestellt, dass tagsüber mein Bruder meinen Musikgeschmack nicht wirklich teilt und eure nächtliche Geräuschkulisse muss ich mir wirklich nicht antun." Unter dem Tisch trat Ludwig seinem Bruder auf die Füße, aber der ließ sich nicht vom Thema abbringen.

„Wenn ich bei euch oben auf dem Gang hausen müsste, hätte ich nach kürzester Zeit einen Tennisarm ...", er machte eine seeehr suggestive Bewegung mit der rechten Hand. „Oder ich würde umnebelt von eurem Hormonpegel ständig notgeil die europäischen Nachbarländer heimsuchen. Ich glaube es ist im Interesse des Friedens in Europa, dass ich da unten wohnen bleibe."

Francis lag lachend auf dem Tisch.

Antonio hielt Romano fest, der zornesrot im Gesicht auf seinen Bruder losgehen wollte. Veneziano war genauso schamrot angelaufen, wie Ludwig und beide wären jetzt offensichtlich gerne anderswo, egal wo, Hauptsache weit weg von der Konferenz und den verblüfften Nationen.

„Ihr tut so, als wäre es völlig undenkbar, dass wir zwei Brüder, die wir voneinander getrennt waren, endlich wieder zusammen ziehen und uns das Land teilen. Und gleichzeitig sitzt der Präzedenzfall hier am Tisch und alle finden das normal. Aber schaut nur genau hin, was schon einmal geklappt hat, funktioniert mit uns ein zweites mal, nicht wahr Romano?"

Romano zuckte auf seinem Platz zusammen und sah Gilbert mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Gilbert fuhr fort: „Und nur für den Fall, dass es jemanden interessiert, ich beharke derzeit unseren Boss, dass wir mit der Hauptstadt wieder nach Berlin ziehen."

„Was hast du gegen Bonn?" fragte Ludwig.

„Nichts was wirklich hilft, ich meine, Provinz schön und gut, aber ich will nach Hause, ich will nach Berlin, da tobt das Leben!"

Ludwig rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Ach ja, und zum Abschluss meiner kleinen Rede möchte ich mich noch einmal für euer warmherziges Willkommen hier bedanken und die vielen freundlichen Worte, die ich bekommen habe, bevor ihr versucht habt, mich rauswerfen."

Er grinste immer noch breit und setzte sich.

Amerika räusperte sich verlegen. Um den Tisch herum blieb es bemerkenswert still, einzelne Nationen stöhnten gequält auf, oder murmelten vor sich hin.

„Bist du dann jetzt zufrieden mit unserem Auftritt?" fragte Ludwig seinen Bruder deutlich genug, dass alle es hörten.

„Ja! Sehr zufrieden! Es war ein absolut epischer Auftritt, den bestimmt keiner so schnell vergessen wird!"

„Das hoffe ich auch." Ludwig nickte.

„Das war ja auch _mein_ epischer Plan!"

„Soll das heißen, ihr habt mich hier mit Absicht auflaufen lassen?" Amerika hatte verblüffender weise die Situation erfasst. „Was bitte schön, sollte denn das? Mir wäre wirklich lieber gewesen, ihr hättet euer Anliegen in einem gemäßigteren Rahmen vorgetragen. Und mir vorher Bescheid gesagt!"

„Entschuldige bitte, Alfred. Wir zwei hatten uns besprochen und fanden, dass wir die frohe Botschaft mit mehr Nachdruck in die Schädel hämmern, wenn wir einen Auftritt draus machen ..."

„Ich schätze mal, das hat geklappt" seufzte Amerika.

„He, Alfred, ich geb' dir zum Trost ein Bier aus. Ich hab welche von zu Hause mitgebracht", bot Gilbert an.

Einen Moment sah Amerika verzweifelt drein.

„Ich leg noch einen Hamburger oben drauf", steigerte Gilbert sein Angebot.

„Mach zwei Hamburger und ne Cola draus."

„Geht klar!"

„Dann lasst uns endlich mit der Konferenz anfangen."

A/N: Juhu, Preußen lebt und ist nicht tot zu kriegen. Kann jeder Bayer bestätigen!


End file.
